


Star-frost Lovers

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Jack!" Said Hiccup. "Last one to the playground is a dead fish!" Though Jack was stuck a teenager, and was technically thousands of years old, he still had the heart of a child. He got ready to run. So did Hiccup. "You ready Hicc?" Asked Jack. "Yeah I'm ready! You're going down!?!" Replied Hiccup, filled with enthusiasm. "GO!?!" yelled Jack. Jack could easily beat Hiccup but he didn't want to hurt Hiccup's feelings. He let Hiccup win. He faked his tiredness and acted as if he needed water badly. "Ha! I won!" Said Hiccup. "Yeah you won little guy, you won." Replied Jack. He would guard Hiccup for life.

(8 years later ...)  
Jack flew quickly and freely through the air. He loved feeling the cool breeze across his face as he soared freely and without a care. He looked down to see some kids. They had their sleds set up in their backyard, atop a hill. There was no snow to slide across though. They tried unsuccessfully to slid down the dry hill repeatedly. Jack smiled a bit before soaring up into the clouds. He touched a cloud with his stick, causing it to immediately snow all over the village..

Jack watched as the kids jumped around in the snow. He landed, just to see if they would notice him. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention. Disappointed that nobody saw him, Jack began walking away. "Hey mister!" Said a voice behind him. Jack flung around in suprise. "Wanna play with us?" She was a young child with blonde hair and blue eyes (I hate Hitler by the way).

The other kids gathered around to hear Jack's response. "I wish I could, but I have to go." The kids immediately were saddened. Jack smiled as he came up with what seemed like the perfect plan. "Fine. I guess I could build a snowman." Said Jack. The kids cheered. Jack tapped the snow twice with his index finger, immediately building a snowman. The kids cheered in amazement and shock. They ran up to Jack and gave him a group hug. It made Jack feel good knowing he was making kids happy.

A certain kid was hugging his leg because he was too short to hug his waist. He reminded Jack of Hiccup. He had brown hair, and beautiful eyes. Hiccup immediately remembered why he was in a rush. "Alright. Sorry kids, I got to go." Said Jack. The kids waved as Jack flew away.

Jack arrived at a small house that on the outside, looked like it was built back in cavemen times. Jack tapped lightly on the window. Immediatly, Hiccup came running to the window. He flung it open and Jack climbed inside. "Sup Hicc?" Asked Jack. "You sounded mad over the phone." Hiccup was pacing back in forth in complete anger. Jack sat down on Hiccup's mattress, the waiting for a response. "Look, my dad wants me to marry Astrid..." Said Hiccup. Jack's entire expression changed. On the inside, he felt pissed. On the outside, he tried hard not to show it.

"Why does he want you to do that?" Asked Jack. "I don't know." Replied Hiccup. "We broke up 2 years ago and now she's saying she misses me. I don't hate her but I don't want to get back together. My dad is trying to force me to go back out with her now." Jack calmed down a little. The knowledge that Hiccup was no longer interested in her made him feel better. "Why don't you like her?" Asked Jack. He knew he would probably regret that question, but he had his own secret to get off his chest. "I... it's complicated..." Said Hiccup.

Jack stood up and faced Hiccup. "C'mon, you knew me for years! You can trust me. Just tell me Hiccup." Hiccup hesitated for a second. Jack layed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, trying to comfort him enough to get him to tell his secret. Hiccup looked up into Jack's blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Jack looked Hiccup back in his eyes. He could see what Hiccup wanted. He just needed Hiccup to admit it to himself. Hiccup fell into a daze as he slowly started moving towards Jack. Jack didn't know how to respond. He didn't expect this to be happening so soon. He went with the flow and moved towards Hiccup as well.

Hiccup could feel Jack's hands move down towards his waist. "What's that secret?" Asked Jack in a warm soothing voice. Hiccup, still in his daze, whispered back. "I-i'm g..." Suddenly, the door swung open. Stoick was fuming with anger. Hiccup jumped on his bed and grabbed his phone as if nothing happened. Jack just stood there in the middle of the room, knowing that Stoick couldn't see him.

"DAMNIT SON! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO YOURSELF! ASTRID WON'T LIKE NO CREEP!" yelled Stoick. Hiccup typed on his phone nonchalantly. Stoick yanked the phone from his hand. "And what the hell is this? Is it a deadly weapon used to kill off other Vikings? It better be!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to explain. "It's a phone. People use it to talk to other people who are far away." Said Hiccup. Stoick was even angrier now than before. Jack watched as Stoick looked right through him. "SO THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DO-HICKEYS FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS!?!" Stoick gripped the phone, completely breaking the phone into little pieces.

Hiccup ran up to the pile of broken glass and little pieces of what used to be a phone. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yelled Hiccup. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Replied Stoick. He began walking up to Hiccup. He was so angry, he could slap all Hiccup's teeth out. Jack acted fast and froze the floor in front of Stoick. Stoick immediately tripped on the ice and slammed into the floor. Hiccup tried his hardest not to laugh. Stoick stood and Hiccup and Jack could hear a loud snap.

"Oww my back!" Yelled Stoick. "Damn Hiccup, your dad's a bitch." Said Jack. Hiccup just nodded so that his dad wouldn't think he was talking to himself. "I'll finish you later." Said Stoick. He walked out of the room, looking really crippled. Jack slammed the door after him. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Asked Jack. "FUCK! He broke my phone." Yelled Hiccup. Jack hated seeing Hiccup in this state. "I'll bring you another one." Said Jack. Where Hiccup lived, there were no phones. Jack had to fly all the way to another city to get the first one. He got one for Hiccup and all his friends. Since he's invisible to most people, he didn't have to pay. He knew it was wrong, but for Hiccup, he'd do anything.

"Thanks Jack. I can always count on you." Said Hiccup. Jack helped Hiccup up from the pile of broken pieces. Hiccup brushed off his pants. Jack helped him dust off his pants when he felt something that was a little ..hard. And it wasn't in Hiccup's pockets ;). "Uh Hiccup, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Asked Jack. He already knew about it but he wanted Hiccup to feel comfortable enough about him to admit it. Jack had similar feelings for him, but he needed Hiccup to accept it. "It...was nothing." Said Hiccup. "I..I was just..." Jack cut him off. "It's ok. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here for you Hiccup. That's what friends are for." Said Jack. Hiccup nodded. "Thanks." Said Hiccup.

Jack kissed Hiccup on his cheek. "No probs." Hiccup blushed hard. He never expected that, especially not from Jack. He was always talking about girls and Vaginas but really, it was just a cover up for the fact that he's gay. He didn't know what type of person Hiccup would grow up to be. Some people he watched grow up hated gay people. Some people never felt comfortable enough to tell Jack their feelings. But there was one other time where someone did admit their feelings for Jack. It was a black teenager named Elijah. He had light brown skin, black, long hair, and blue eyes. Jack had never seen an African American with blue eyes before.

Jack knew him since he was 3 years old, and guarded him with his life. He even helped him in a fight when he was in 6th grade by freezing the bully's legs together. One day, when Elijah was 16, he called Jack at 2:00 in the morning. Jack came over as quickly as possible. He had been on a mission with the Guardians for a couple months. He arrived and Elijah was in his bed, shirtless. Jack flew into the window and sat on his bed next to him. "Hey. You called?" Said Jack. Elijah coughed vigorously. "Yeah. I was calling all month." Replied Elijah. "There's something I want to tell you." Said Elijah. Jack leaned down to hear him clearer. "Jack, I've been meaning to tell you that...I have cancer." Jack's heart sank. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Why aren't you at the hospital?" Asked Jack. "Well, the doctor said I am going to be fine." Replied Elijah.

Jack looked at Elijah's skin. He could tell Elijah was not 'OK'. "No you're not ok! We need to get you to the hospital!" Said Jack. "Well, the doctor was a little wierd looking. He was abnormally tall and had a kind of purple face. I couldn't see much of his face though, just his nose. He gave me some green medicine. It tasted really sweet, like TOO sweet. But I don't feel better. It actually made me feel, a lot worse." Elijah coughed even worse now. "Eli, are you ok?" Asked Jack worriedly. Elijah's voice sounded weary. "I c-can't breathe..." Said Elijah.

Jack didn't know what to do. He yelled for Elijah's parents, but they couldn't hear nor see him. He had to take matters into his own hands. Elijah gripped his chest and struggled to breathe. Jack leaped in to action. He tried his hardest to give Elijah CPR. He counted to 30 as he pushed down on Elijah's chest. It didn't seem to work very well. At this point, his parents could hear his bed moving around as he stuggled. They ran upstairs as fast as they could.

His bedroom door was locked. They bammed on his door and tried to knock it down. Jack was beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do now. He had to do what he had to do. He leaned down and gave Elijah mouth to mouth. He gave all the breath he could. But nothing seemed to work. He jumped off of Elijah and began to cry. His parents rushed into the room after finally managing to knock down the door. Elijah turned his head to Jack and whispered his last words. "I...love...you..."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Jack could see the frost in his breath. He breathed his last breath with a white fog coming out if his mouth. His parents mourned over his bed, but Jack didn't feel any guilt for his parents. They should have been there for him. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?!" Yelled Jack between sobs. He ran towards Elijah's dad and attempted to punch him in the face, but his blow went straight through Elijah's dad. He leaned up against a wall and weeped against it.

"Why? Why him? Just why?" Yelled Jack. A week later, he watched as Elijah's entire family, and all his friends walked into a Church. Though nobody could see him, he helped out a lot with the funeral. He helped the paulbearers carry Elijah's casket and helped arrange Elijah's clothes. He remembered an old lady in the back of the funeral line. She had dropped her purse. Jack walked over to her and picked it up. The lady gasped at this. Jack figured it was because she couldn't see him, and the purse flew into her hands. But to his suprise, she called his name while he was walking away from her. "Jack Frost? Is that really you?" Asked the Elderly lady. Jack waved at her. She could see tears in his eyes as he waved. An elderly man rushed the lady along. "C'mon Bessie, I know your sad."

After the funeral, Jack prepared to see the final viewing. He braced himself for this horrible moment. The paulbearers opened the casket and slowly raised his body. Jack's eyes flooded with tears when he saw the 16 year old in the casket. His hands were at his sides and his eyes were shut. Jack could see the fake smile they managed to arrange on his face. He leaned down over Elijah and kissed his forehead. He couldn't bare to see his burial, so he headed out. Outside stood the Elderly lady who he saw before.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Jack. He didn't know what else to say. The lady gave Jack a big hug. Now Jack was REALLY suprised. Most adults who saw him thought of him as a troublemaker. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of my great grandson." Said the Elderly lady. Jack smiled at this. "Your welcome."

To this day, he could still see the image of Elijah's dead body in his bed. He made it his top priority to find the doctor, and kill him personally. But the hospital was mysteriously burned down the day of the funeral. Jack had to protect Hiccup no matter what. Even if it meant killing his dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Heart Racing

Jack flew through the air as fast as he could. He needed to get Hiccup a new phone. And quickly. He figured he'd get one for Stoick as well. That would probably make him a little less harsh towards Hiccup.

He arrived in the city. Cars were honking as traffic backed up in the streets. The lights were on in all the buildings, lighting up the night sky. Smoke from huge factories filled the air. But since Jack was already technically dead, he didn't worry much. He flew into the Verizon store. He was unnoticed by everyone because none of them believed in Jack. He grabbed two phones from behind the counter. The man started panicking . "THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HAUNTED!" Cried the man as he ran out the door. Jack chuckled to himself before leaving the store. He zoomed through the air as fast as he could, eager to get back to Hiccup.

About half an hour later, he arrived back at Hiccup's house. Hiccup's window was wide open. Jack flew inside, unsuspicious of anything. His jaw dropped at what he saw. Hiccup had a towel around his waist, and he was completely shirtless. Water was rushing down his six pack. Jack followed the treail of water down to Hiccup's happy trail. Hiccup turned around to see Jack with an unimaginably red blush on his face. Hiccup grabbed the sheet off of his bed and used it to cover his abs. "Ummm..." Suddenly, his towel dropped. Jack's nose started to bleed as he blushed even harder. "WAIT! DON'T LOOK!" said Hiccup, with a blush as equally red as Jack's.

Jack turned away from Hiccup. Hiccup quickly threw on some clothes. "Are you done yet?" Asked Jack, still blushing from the experience. "Y-yeah. I'm dressed. You can turn around now." Said Hiccup. Jack turned around and exhaled. "Sorry. I should have knocked on the window." Said Jack. "No, I should've waited til you came back." Replied Hiccup. The two sat in silence for a while before Jack finally broke the silence.

"Umm, here you go. I brought you a phone and one for your stuck-up dad." Said Jack. His blush faded away. Just the mention of Stoick made Jack unhappy. It made Hiccup even madder though. Hiccup hated his dad since the day he was old enough to have memories of him. His dad always forced him to do things he didn't like. He couldn't wait til his dad died. He even thought about killing his dad himself but quickly changed his mind.

"Thanks Jack. I don't think my dad would want this phone though. He's a cold hearted..." Hiccup looked at Jack who technically did have a cold heart. "I mean hell-hearted bitch who doesn't like anyone or anything." Jack smiled. "You just need to know what to say. As much as I hate that guy, he will be with you til the day you die. Now here's what you gotta say..."

(8 minutes later...)

Hiccup approached Stoick who was lazily lying on the couch watching his favorite show: Breaking Bad. Hiccup handed him a phone and immediately Stoick got angry. "DAMNIT SON! ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DO-HICKEYS!?!" Yelled Stoick. "Just wait. It can help you." Said Hiccup. "You can watch breaking bad anywhere you go and you can call people who are far away." Stoick runned his chin while pondering on whether he really wanted that. "Hmm... I'll try it. But no shenanigans!" Said Stoick.

Hiccup was relieved. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that when Stoick found new things, he always was to preoccupied to mess with Hiccup. Jack's plan actually worked! And better than they had expected. Hiccup ran to his room and threw his arms around Jack. "Thank you so much!" Jack blushed a little as he hugged Hiccup back. 

Hiccup didn't want to let go of Jack. He rested his head on Jack's chest. "Umm... Hiccup..." Said Jack. Hiccup immediately stopped hugging Jack. "Oh,um...sorry." said Hiccup. Now Jack wondered why he even said that. He enjoyed the attention and it was a perfect time for him to make a move. "So do you need help setting up your phone?" Asked Jack. Hiccup nodded. He knew how to set up the phone but he wanted to spend more time with Jack.

After they finished, they updated their daily vlog on YouTube. Everyone who watched their vlogs believed in Jack, so they could see and hear him. They always got comments saying: Are you two a couple? You would make a great couple! Are you two gay? When are you going out?

They always tell the fans that they aren't going out or a couple, but they never seem to listen. They recorded their vlog for the day. Hiccup called for his dragon, toothless. Toothless flew through the window and stuck his tongue out like a dog. He and Jack were close as well. It took toothless a couple weeks to get used to Jack, but he did. Jack hopped on his staff and Hiccup hopped on his Dragon. They began recording:

Jack: What's up guys? It's me Jack.

Hiccup: And Hiccup.

Jack: And today, we are racing to the next village. 

Hiccup: Before we start be sure to hit the like button 

Jack: Don't forget to comment and Subscribe for more content. Alright then. Hiccup, you ready?

Hiccup: Like hell I am.

Jack: Alright. Here we go in 3...

Hiccup: 2...

Jack: 1...

Hiccup: GO!

The two zoomed off at full speed. It was unclear who was in the lead. Hiccup pulled down his mask to protect his face from the cold breeze. He looked at Jack who sat there with no mask, and was staring mockingly yet playfully at Hiccup. Hiccup playfully flicked him off before making toothless take a dive. In this race, there were no rules. Jack watches cautiously as Toothless swooped upward, attempting to knock Jack off his staff. Jack, thinking quickly, froze toothless's front legs. "Hey! That's not fair!" Said Hiccup. "Hey, life isn't fair dude!" Laughed Jack as he zoomed ahead.

It didn't take Hiccup long to catch up. He caught up to Jack and was right on his tail. Jack refused to let Hiccup win, so he came up with an idea for a distraction. He took his shirt off, revealing his eight pack. Hiccup pulled up beside Jack, unaware of Jack being shirtless. He was about to tease Jack when he looked over, and saw his crush, shirtless. "Woo! It's kinda hot! Don't you think Hicc?" Said Jack. Hiccup could feel a nose bleed coming up, so thinking quickly, he swooped behind Jack.

Hiccup fell into a daze. Admiring every perfect detail about Jack. There were no imperfections whatsoever. He was cute, had abs, gorgeous eyes. But there was only one thing left Hiccup hasn't seen. Toothless noticed this, and was eager to help. In a few quick moves, Hiccup found himself on Jack's staff. He snapped out of his trance and noticed where he was. He was right behind Jack. Jack looked back at Hiccup and smiled. "Catching a ride Hicc?" Said Jack. Hiccup nodded, trying hard not to blush. He was hard, and the last thing he wanted was to let Jack see that. Pre began oozing out of his penis. It soaked through his boxers and his pants. He didn't know what else to do, so, without thinking, he swiped up the pre and swallowed it. He then remembered, he was in the air. 'Why didn't I flick it away?' thought Hiccup.

Hiccup held onto Jack's staff, careful not to fall. It was hard to hold onto something that skinny. Hiccup started to panic a little. His palms got sweaty. He was always flying with Toothless but he was sure that he wouldn't fall. Now, he was hella scared. Jack turned around to see a scared and sweaty Hiccup, clinging on for dear life. "If you're scared, just hold on to my waist." Said Jack. Hiccup blushed. "I...I don't know..." Said Hiccup. "Well it's better than falling." Replied Jack. Hiccup shrugged before rapping his arms around Jack's waist. 

He could feel Jack's perfectly crafted abs. Lost in his mind, he began feeling Jack's eight pack. Hiccup inched closer towards Jack. He was now harder than before. Jack was completely aroused. Hiccup felt something that was a little fur like. He pondered on what it was. It was somewhere on Jack's abs, and it was low towards Jack's belly button. Then, Hiccup realized what he was feeling. Jack's happy trail. Hiccup listened closely, and he could hear Jack moaning lightly as Hiccup felt on him. Toothless watched from below, ready to help if anyone fell. He felt something wet drip against his nose. The sky was clear. It couldn't be rain. He looked up to see Hiccup. He was grinding against Jack's backside, pre oozing through his pants. Jack didn't seem to feel anything. He was too focused on Hiccup's hands, which played with his nipples, slightly pinching them and twisting them. Hiccup began thrusting harder against Jack's backside. Now Jack could feel it. He leaned forward, giving Hiccup access to his ass.

Hiccup licked his lips as he reached for Jack's pants. He grabbed Jack's pants, and just as he was about to pull them down, Jack yelled. "CLIFF!" They were headed for a huge rock cliff. Jack wouldn't be able to move in time to dodge the cliff. He thought it was the end for Hiccup. (Seeing as Jack is already dead). Suddenly, Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm, and jumped. They landed on Toothless's back. The staff fell right into Jack's hands. Toothless got them to land as fast as he possibly could. When he landed, instead of being in shock, Jack and Hiccup laughed about it. "Dude that was crazy!" Said Hiccup. "I know right!" Replied Jack. It's like they forgot about the almost-having-sex situation.

Jack and Hiccup calmed down after a couple seconds. Hiccup then realized his pants were wet. He quickly covered his pants with his hands. 'oh shit! I thought I was hallucinating!' thought Hiccup. He couldn't believe he actually did that. Jack stared at Hiccup. His reaction was cute to Jack. "So, um, should we keep that footage or edit that part out?" Asked Jack jokingly. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?! DELETE THE WHOLE DAMN VIDEO!" Screamed Hiccup. Jack smirked. "So does that mean you didn't enjoy it?" Asked Jack. "N-no! I enjoyed it!" Said Hiccup. He couldn't believe what he just said. "OMG did I say that out loud?" Asked Hiccup. "Yup." Cuffed his face in his arm in embarrassment, a bright, noticable blush on his cheeks. He expected Jack to leave him. But to his surprise, Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiccup gasped at this. He stared at Jack who was standing. "Oh! And one more thing Hicc. I'm always the top. Ok?" Said Jack, trying to act dominant. Hiccup nodded, still in shock.

About half an hour later...

Hiccup and Jack arrived home. Stoick didn't seem to care where Hiccup went. He didn't even have a cerfew. Hiccup knew he could move out, but where? Astrid would try to seduce him and his other friends were...a little annoying. That raised a question in his mind. Where did Jack live? Hiccup layed across his matress, exhausted from the day he had. Jack sat on the end of the bed beside Hiccup. "Hey Jack." Said Hiccup. "Yeah Hicc?" Replied Jack. "Where do you live?" Asked Hiccup. "Well, I live in the city. I live with a nice elderly lady. She believes in me so she knows I'm there. She is actually the great-grandmother of..." Jack stopped. He didn't want to think about Elijah. Every time he thought of Elijah the horrific images came back to him. The fight for his life, the casket, the burial, everything. Hiccup noticed this. "It's ok Jack. I'm here for you." Said Hiccup. He layed his hand atop Jack's. Jack took a deep breath before speaking again. "She is the great-grandmother of Elijah. My previous love." Hiccup was now worried. Was Jack already in a relationship? "Why aren't you with him now?" Asked Hiccup, with a little regret. "Well, he died." Said Jack. A tear rolled down Jack's cheek. Hiccup fought back tears as he watched Jack sob. He couldn't bear to watch his love in such agony.

After about 8 minutes, Jack managed to calm himself down. He sat on the edge of Hiccup's bed and began thinking to himself. Hiccup couldn't help but guess what was on Jack's mind. After all, he had never lost a friend before. "A...are you ok Jack?" Asked Hiccup. Jack didn't answer. Hiccup sighed as he layed down in his bed preparing to sleep. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt something grip his chest. He was suddenly pulled upward, his lips pressing against a cold yet soothing substance. It wasn't long before he noticed Jack's face. When he recognized what was happening, his body didn't even resist. Hiccup's hands moved slowly down to Jack's waist. Jack didn't want the kiss to end. His vision started getting blurry. When he was able to focus again, he could see Elijah's face. Suddenly, everything changed. He felt Elijah's body. He could smell Elijah's aroma. It was like Elijah was in that room. He forced his tongue into Hiccup's inviting lips, playing with Hiccups tongue.

Hiccup's hands moved closer to Jack's privates. He felt Jack's extremely noticable bulge in his pants. As Hiccup was about to pull down Jack's zipper, the kiss ended, and Jack took a step back. "What's wrong?" Asked Hiccup. Jack looked up to see Elijah's spirit standing in front of him. "Take it slow Jack." Said Elijah's spirit, before fading slowly away. Jack turned to face Hiccup before smirking. "You didn't plan on at least having a date first?" Asked Jack. Hiccup felt foolish. "Aww! Yeah! Sorry I just got carried away." Said Hiccup while rubbing his neck with a blush on his cheeks. "It's fine. So what restaurant do you like?" Asked Jack. A confused look fell upon Hiccup. Jack couldn't believe the reaction. "Wait, don't tell me you don't know what a restaurant is." Said Jack. "No. No I don't. We don't have those around here." Replied Hiccup. "Come with me." Said Jack. "I'll show you."

Hiccup took Jack's hand and they climbed out the window. "Will your dad be fine?" Asked Jack. "Yeah." Said Hiccup. "He doesn't give a damn where I go." Jack gave a little chuckle. "Then this relationship will work just fine."


	3. Chapter 3: Could just eat you up

They both hitched a ride on Toothless and off to the city they went. Hiccup looked down and what he witnessed was truly breathtaking. "Woah!" Said Hiccup, "All these beautiful lights and tall buildings. You never told me that the city was this awesome!" Jack smiled. He was happy to know that Hiccup was happy as well. "Well yeah, I grew up in a city so it's not that phenomenal to me." Said Jack.

"So, tell me about this... restaurant thing you were talking about." Said Hiccup. "Well, it's a place filled with different varieties of foods. Some times people come to your table and ask you what you'd like to eat. Then, they bring it to you whenever it's cooked." Said Jack. "Wow! That sounds great!" Replied Hiccup. Suddenly, they were met with a face full of unbearable smoke. Hiccup coughed uncontrollably. "WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID ALL THAT SMOKE COME FROM?" Asked Hiccup. Jack laughed. "Relax Hicc, they come from factories. Sometimes the city isn't exactly the best place."

They arrived at a fancy restaurant named Douglass Diner. "You ready Hiccup?" Asked Jack. "As long as you go first." Replied Hiccup. "After all, you have had more experience." The two entered and greeted the lady at the counter. "Hello! Welcome to Douglass Diner! Table for one?" Asked the lady. She couldn't see Jack. In fact, nobody could see Jack! They were all too fancy to believe in him. "Say a private table for 2" said Jack. "Umm... A private table for two please. I have someone coming later." Said Hiccup. Jack walked off somewhere for a second. "Alright sir, follow me." Said the lady.

She took Hiccup to a private area where the wall was blocked off from everyone else. Jack returned and went with the lady. She sat Hiccup down then went to the opposite side of the table and pulled out a chair. "Thanks Elsa!" Said Jack. "No prob Jack. Nice meeting you Hiccup!" Said Elsa as she strolled away. Elsa returned just minutes later. "May I take your order?" Asked Elsa. Hiccup had never tasted American food, so Jack ordered for him. "We'll have the Chicken Alfredo with cheese sticks, fried chicken, macaroni, homestyle cheeseburger, and for desert, cheesecake." Elsa wrote down the order then headed off. Hiccup wondered what all that even was.

Jack began Wonder his own questions. He turned to Hiccup and asked him his question. "Hey Hicc, what did you usually eat?" Asked Hiccup. "Well, before dragon taming began, all the other Vikings would capture and kill dragons for meat. That triggered a very strong dislike for meats when I found out about it. I'm now a vegetarian." Replied Hiccup. "So, you don't eat meat at all?" Asked Jack. "Well I usually only ate sheep meat. The only animals on my island are dragons and sheep. Occasionally birds. But I'm open to try anything new." Said Hiccup. "Then you'll love all this." Said Jack.

It was two minutes in and Jack and Hiccup were joking around. Hiccup told some corny jokes while Jack pretended to be amused. He was always used to... more adult jokes. "Ok ok I got another one," said Hiccup. "Why did the tomato turn red?" Jack pretended to guess the answer. "Why?" Asked Jack. Hiccup laughed a little before answering. "Because it saw the salad dressing!" Hiccup burst out in laughter while Jack took a minute to try and sort it out. When he finally caught on, he actually found it amusing. He started laughing along with Hiccup. Hiccup had done something that nobody has ever done to Jack, well, nobody but Elijah. He made Jack literally feel warm inside.

When the two finished laughing, they looked up at each other. Jack got caught once again in Hiccup's beautiful, inviting eyes. He could feel himself getting hard. "Not on this date" thought Jack. He got up and covered his pants with the chair in front of him. "Where are you going?" Asked Hiccup. Jack quickly thought of an excuse. "Umm...I gotta use the restroom. I'll be back in a sec." Said Jack. Hiccup just nodded once and Jack ran off to the restrooms. He ran to the nearest stall and locked it. He closed his eyes and began thinking about Hiccup's beautiful eyes. He recalled when he caught Hiccup when he had just gotten out of the shower. He began slowly unzipping his pants when suddenly, someone reached around him and zipped them back up. Jack swung around in fear that it was Hiccup but who he saw shocked him even more. There stood Elijah's spirit. It looked as if he had never died. He looked healthy and well.

Elijah playfully shook his head as if he were ashamed of Jack. "Ahhh Jack, you gotta slow down there bud." Said Elijah. Jack stood up in fear, shock, and happiness. "E... Eli...Is that really you?" Asked Jack in total amazement. "Yup. But that's not what you should be worried about." "How is this even possible? I thought you died years ago!" Elijah smiled, "I did, but now I'm your guardian angel. Well, sorta..." Jack didn't care where he had come from, even if he came from Hell, he just wanted Elijah back. "What do you mean sorta?" Asked Jack. "Well, I'm in the waiting realm." (I think that's how you spell it.) "I have to wait at least 8 years before reincarnation. But there is a way that you can bring me back if you want to." Jack was even more shocked now. A way he can bring back his first love from the dead? What could it be? "HOW? TELL ME, I'LL DO IT!" Said J back. Meanwhile, Hiccup could hear the noise in the bathroom. He got up from the table and walked over to the bathroom door. "Umm, Jack, are you ok in there?" Said Hiccup. "Umm, yeah. Was just singing to myself." Replied Jack. Hiccup shrugged before walking back to the table.

"Please tell me how Eli, I'll do whatever it takes to have you back." Said Jack. At that point he was beginning to tear up. "Sorry Jack. I can't tell you. You must find out yourself. But I will give you a hint. It's kinda like a true-loves kiss type thing." Jack blushed hard. But he couldn't do that to Hiccup. If he kissed Eli, the memories would just flood back in. He would probably even leave Hiccup by his self. He couldn't do that to him. "I... I'm sorry Eli. I can't do that to Hiccup." Said Jack. "It's fine Jack. Whenever you're ready. Anyways, I can't tell you how to bring me back, but I can give you some advice. It starts with your keeping your pants on during your first date." He pointed to Jack's pants. Jack was fully hard. "You can't control yourself Jack. You need to take it back a step. Follow me." Said Elijah. Jack followed him. Elijah crossed his legs and hovered off of the floor. Jack followed. They both got into meditation position. Jack waited for Eli to make some type of humming noise. He closed his eyes while waiting, but nothing happened. He opened them back and Eli was standing there with his arms crossed and a smile. "Why'd we stop?" Asked Jack. "Well, your little friend went back into hiding already." Said Eli. Jack looked down and he was no longer hard. "Now go get em' tiger. Said Eli. Just like that, Eli dissapeared.

Jack was still a bit shocked, but not to the point of tears. He pulled himself together before leaving the bathroom. He walked back over to the table where Hiccup was to a surprising, yet funny scene. Every dish that he ordered had been eaten. Hiccup was so busy stiffing his face with Fettuccine that he didn't notice Jack standing there. "Umm... was it good?" Asked Jack who was trying not to laugh. Hiccup looked up and saw Jack standing there. "Oh snap! Sorry, heh, it was just too good." Said Hiccup. "Don't worry Jack," said Elsa from behind, "I'll get some more. On the house." "No thanks." Replied Jack. "I'm good." Elsa gave a nod before leaving. "Well, guess I better get you back home Hicc." Said Jack. "Are you kidding?" Asked Hiccup, "the city is awesome! Can I come to your place?" Jack thought for a second. "I don't see why not! Let's go." Said Jack. They left the restaurant and headed for Jack's place.


	4. Pitch Meeting

Jack and Hiccup left the restaurant. They got on Toothless and flew off to Jack's house. About half way there, Hiccup got a call. It was a number he didn't realize. "Um dude, who is this?" Asked Hiccup. He showed Jack the phone. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I programmed your dad's number in your....oh shit..." Hiccup smacked his forehead before answering the call. "Umm...hello..." 

"DON'T UMM HELLO ME YOUNG MAN!" Said Stoick angrily, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT!?! IT'S 11:45 AT NIGHT! I OUGHTA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR..."

Hiccup hung up the phone. "Ugghhh! We have to head home!" Said Hiccup in an annoyed tone. "Says who?" Replied Jack. "Says my dad! He's such an asshole!"

"You're how old?"

""16 years old, why?"

"Dude, we're in North Carolina."

"What does that mean?"

"In North Carolina the legal age to move out is 16!"

"But I don't live here."

"All we have to do is persuade your dad to kick you out. You can stay with me!"

"Really? Cool! But how are we going to do that?"

"I have the perfect idea..."

(46 minutes later...)

They arrived back at Hiccup's place. They walked through the front door carelessly and left the door open. "CLOSE MY DAMN DOOR!" Yelled Stoick, "YOU DON'T PAY NO DAMN BILLS!" Hiccup smirked and crossed his arms. "Hey Dad, you believe in Jack Frost?" Asked Hiccup. "DAMMIT SON! YOU AND YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS AGAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Stoick stood up and walked menacingly towards Hiccup. Before he could reach Hiccup, Jack froze his entire body to the floor, leaving only his head unfrozen. Stoick couldn't believe what happened. He looked up and there he saw Jack. He stood shirtless before him. "Now, now Stoick, you wouldn't hurt your son would you?" Stoick was furious. Jack stood above him. Stoick could see his abs and a happy trail leading down to his pants. "Like what you see?" Asked Jack rhetorically. "Umm...n-no..." Said Stoick with a blush. "I think we have ourselves a child sex offender." Said Hiccup. Stoicks face turned red with fury. "GRRRR, LET ME GO DAMMIT!"

"No can do dad." Said Jack.

"I'm not your fucking dad!"

"You sure about that?" Asked Jack.

Hiccup took his shirt off revealing his abs and a slightly noticeable happy trail leading down to his pants. Stoick could see a bulge in his pants. Hiccup was half-erected and so was Jack. Jack walked over to the couch that was right in Stoicks line of view and sat down. He spread his legs and put his hands behind his head. "What are you doing, get off of my couch you filthy creature!" Yelled Stoick. "Hmmmm...naw, it's comfy." Replied Jack.

"So dad," said Hiccup, "let's have a little chat."

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME GO!" Replied Stoick.

"Not until you answer me! Now, what would mom think of what you're doing? Drinking, allowing me to sneak out, breaking my belongings..."

Stoick didn't answer the question. He looked as if he was deep in thought. He could feel his arms going numb.

"UNFREEZE ME!" Yelled Stoick

"Just answer the question old man!" Said Jack.

"No, I have a better question, why did mom really leave?" Asked Hiccup.

Stoick could feel the circulation to his arms and legs being cut off.

"My blood is stopping..."

"THEN ANSWER DAMMIT!" Yelled Jack furiously.

"FINE! One night I got a little too drunk and I... I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up!?!" Asked Hiccup in a mad tone.

"You're too young to understand..." Said Stoick.

"Oh really? You won't tell me? Well that's ok. Jack, unzip your pants.

"Yes sir!" Replied Jack.

"YOU'RE GONNA RAPE ME!?!" Yelled Stoick.

"Eww, hell no, you're too old and besides, you're not my type."

Jack unzipped his pants. Hiccup walked over to Jack who was still on the couch.

"C'mere babe!" Said Jack as he leaned closer to Hiccup. They locked lips but not for long. "I suggest you get answering or you'll see some tongue next time." Said Jack.

"You're... you're..."

"Gay? Yes Dad, I am." Said Hiccup.

"How could you? You are a disgrace to this family!"

Hiccup unzipped his pants. "Get talking."

"OK, JUST DON'T DO THAT GAY SHIT IN FRONT OF ME!" Yelled Stoick.

Jack noticed a bulge in Stoicks pants. "It looks like someone is enjoying this more than us." Said Jack. Hiccup looked back at his dad and noticed the small bulge in his pants. "OH SHIT! HE'S SO TINY! HAHAHAAA! Wait, is that why mom left you? I don't blame her!" Stoick blushed in embarrassment. That embarrassment quickly turned to rage when he saw Jack's laughter. "Let's show him how a man's dick is supposed to look."

"NO! I'M NOT A FAGGOT LIKE YOU TWO! UNFREEZE ME!" Yelled Stoick, by this time, he couldn't feel anything from his neck down. "That's not what we wanted to hear" said Jack. He flipped Hiccup onto the couch beside him. Jack stood over him with his hands on the wall above him. He looked down at Hiccup's body before making his move. Jack lightly pinched one of Hiccup's nipples while playing with it. Hiccup's face turned red, he couldn't help but moan. Jack kneeled between Hiccup's legs. He bent over, still playing with Hiccup's right nipple, and lightly sucked on Hiccup's left nipple. His ass was faced toward Stoick who was so hard, he cracked the ice a little. 

Jack dropped his pants, revealing his light blue boxers and a huge boner, at least 4 times the size of Stoicks. He continued sucking on Hiccup's nipple, occasionally nibbling on it. Stoick could see the outline of Jack's balls through the fabric of his boxers, they were way bigger than his. Jack stopped sucking on Hiccup's nipple and took off Hiccup's pants. This time, Hiccup's boner was at least 3 times the size of Stoicks, and his balls were almost bigger than Jack's. Stoick had gone soft now, the thought of him being smaller than his own son and another teenager  
turned him off tremendously.

Hiccup pulled Jack in for another kiss. Jack, still between Hiccup's legs, started grinding against Hiccup's crotch. Hiccup opened up his legs, and wrapped them around Jack's waist. Jack grinded against Hiccup's ass while they kissed. Hiccup could feel Jack's huge cock thrusting between his ass cheeks. Jack felt precum start to ooze from his penis. He looked up at Hiccup, but he only saw Elijah's face. Just as they were about to take off their boxers... "Get out..." Said a voice behind them. They we're so horny that they forgot all about Stoick. "GET OUT!" Yelled Stoick even louder. Jack and Hiccup got dressed. When they finished, they both ran out of the door laughing at Stoick. "Whoops, almost forgot!" Said Jack. He picked up a rock and threw it inside the door of Stoicks house. It hit the ice surrounding Stoick, causing it to completely break, unfreezing Stoick. Suddenly, Stoick could breathe better, but he was so numb and cold, that he couldn't move whatsoever. He layed there until he could move again.

Jack and Hiccup headed back to Jack's place. "Dude, I wanted to do that forever!" Said Hiccup. "Wait, you wanted to almost have gay sex in front of your frozen dad's face?" Asked Jack jokingly. "Ha, no, I mean I always wanted to make him feel the way he makes me feel."

"Well we did it!" Said Jack.

"Yeah...we did..." Said Hiccup who was deep in thought.

Jack knew what was on his mind. It was the same thing that was on his mind. "You're really packing." Said Jack. Hiccup blushed. "Look who's talking." Replied Hiccup. He still couldn't believe that he did that, he felt so out of character, and yet, he enjoyed it. "I know how you feel Hiccup."

"Yeah, I guess you do. After all, you've been here for decades, you must have had some experience." Said Hiccup.

"Actually, believe it or not, I'm a virgin." Said Jack.

"Wait, what! Dude, even I'm not a virgin, and I'm like the nerdiest guy you can ever meet!"

"Really?"

"Astrid, remember?"

"Dude, kissing doesn't count!"

"It doesn't? Oh..."

"Nope, you have to have sex in order to lose your virginity dude."

They arrived at Jack's mansion. "Whoa, it's huge!" Said Hiccup. "That's what she said" said Jack jokingly. "You mean he?" Asked Hiccup. Jack smiled at him "you know what I meant." The two entered the mansion door. The first thing that caught Hiccup's eye was the kitchen, there was an island countertop with a huge beautiful chandelier above it, all black and gray appliances, and a plain floor.

"Woah! This is awesome!," Said Hiccup, "but what's with the plain floor?" Jack lifted one eyebrow while smiling at Hiccup. "What plain floor?" Asked Jack. He pressed a button on the wall beside him and the entire floor lit up. There were pictures of a deep sea and different colored fish. There were coral reefs, Whales, Sharks, even Jellyfish. Hiccup stared in amazement. "That's not all." said Jack. He pressed the button again and again, showing Hiccup all the possible settings: Waterfalls, Rainforests, and Clouds. But the thing that got Hiccup the most was the last setting, a picture of him and Jack when Hiccup was 12 years old. "I remember that," Said Hiccup as he pointed to the floor, "that was the day we made our first subscriber!" Jack nodded in approval.

"Have a look around, I'll be there in a sec, just got to use the bathroom." Said Jack. Hiccup headed up the stairs to see what else was there. Jack headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He began to unzip his pants but as he turned around he saw Elijah standing there with his arms crossed. Jack quickly zipped his pants back up and threw his hands behind his back in an attempt to look innocent. "Umm...Sup Eli?" Said Jack nervously. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" Asked Elijah as he looked down at Jack's crotch. "How long are you gonna keep cock blocking me?" Asked Jack.

"Depends, how long are you going to keep that thing in your pants?" Said Elijah.

"Dude, I haven't been this hard since the day you and I kissed! Wait, are you jealous?"

"Nope, I just want you to slow down, that's all."

"Can I at least pee?"

" Oh, did I forget to tell you? I can hear your thoughts, you know darn well you aren't here to pee Jack."

"C'mon! It's natural to masturbate!"

"Nice to know you were planning on masturbating."

"YOU LIED!"

"Yup, I know you better than anyone else Jack. I'mma leave you alone to...um...'pee'  now. I know you're ready but think of Hiccup."

"Yeah, alright. Now can I please wank in peace?"

"Whatever you want, but remember what I told you, you want to bring me back, don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything!" Said Jack desperately.

"Ok then, see you later."

Elijah faded away into the darkness of a corner neardy. Jack stood over the toilet. He stared down at the huge bulge in his boxers. He was so hard it hurt, but he couldn't let Hiccup see his bulge, he couldn't risk losing Elijah again. Then it came to him, Elijah disappeared into darkness, neither went to hell nor heaven or the afterlife, and one more thing. This could only be the work of one person...

"Elijah, you still there bud?" Asked Jack. Elijah reappeared in the same fashion that he had disappeared. "Yeah dude?" Said Elijah.

"You said I have to wait at least 8 years for you to reincarnate?"

"Yup, exactly 8 years, why?"

"That's funny, cause you died 12 years ago." Said Jack as he crossed his arms in irritation. Elijah smiled a menacing smile before darkness surrounded him. All the darkness swirled around Elijah before fading away into nothingness. There stood a tall gray man with a black dress on. "IT'S NOT A DRESS! IT'S JUST A LONG SHIRT!" 

Oh right, I mean 'really long shirt -__-

"Pitch, nice to see you again." Said Jack. Pitch clapped his hands slowly while smiling nonchalantly. "Well well, you figured it out." Said Pitch. "Took you long enough." Jack lunged forward, meeting Pitch face to face. "I'm not afraid of you, so you might as well leave."

"You may not be afraid of me Jack, but that doesn't save Hiccup from my wrath."

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH HIM!"

"Too late now Jackie boy, and this time, I brought a special friend here to help me, he's good at causing fear."

"Pitch, I'm going to say this once, and that's it. If you mess with me or my boyfriend, I will track you down, and I will freeze you to the wall..."

"Oh, I'm so afraid..."

"...then, I'll cut your dick in half and freeze your balls til they pip from the pressure. Then, I'll take a knife, and slowly push it through your head til it cuts through your brain and comes out the other side, amd I'll personally cremate your remains, do you understand me?"

Pitch was speechless. For the first time in his life he was actually slightly scared. He stared into Jack's eyes, looking to see how serious he was. "This kid doesn't have the balls to do it." Thought Pitch. "I'll make him regret ever doubting me."

Pitch leaned in closer to Jack. "You just watch Jack, Hiccup's gonna end up just like Elijah did." Before Jack could say anything, Pitch disappeared into a black cloud, laughing a devilishly evil laugh. Jack left the bathroom and saw Hiccup. He was sitting on the couch playing Red Dead Redemption with an elderly woman. "I see you've met Ms.Bessie." said Jack.

"YEAH! SHE'S AWESOME!" Said Hiccup. He'd never played video games where he came from. "She's pretty good for a 72 year old ain't she?" Asked Jack. Hiccup was shocked. "72 YEAR OLD!?! Wow, I couldn't even tell!" Said Hiccup. "Thanks Sonny boy." Replied Bessie. "Well I have BINGO night tonight so I'll be on my way, you boys take care now." She headed off and Jack immediately stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Hiccup wanted to ask him why but he didn't want to ruin this moment. "Do you do this often?" Asked Hiccup. "Yeah...but I understand if you're not comfortable, I'll just put them back on." Hiccup took of his shirt. "Naw, I think I'll join you instead." Said Hiccup. He stripped down until he was only left in his underwear. They continued playing games for hours on end.


End file.
